


【带卡】can't speak.

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: 虎纹土x暗部卡●未成年sex  主走感情线●流血●语言侮辱
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【带卡】can't speak.

琳死后已经过了四年，但他还是忘记不了栗发少女呛出一口血倒在血泊中的景象，眼中飞速旋转的万花筒只有痛苦，催折了英雄仅有的自尊心与怜悯心，不停的提醒着他自己曾经做过怎样的事——尽管那并非他本意，尽管现在已经没有人再去追究这个故去的少女的身世。

卡卡西在林间穿梭着，结在脑后的红绳子随风向后飘舞着，他带领着身后两名暗部成员追踪着近期对木叶安危造成巨大威胁的人物。他的速度慢了下来，停在了树梢蹲下身子有些痛苦的撑着头部喘息着。

“队长！没事吧！”戴兔子面具的队员停在了他左前方的树枝上有些紧张的询问着，眼神却不由自主飘忽着望向前方。

面具下的万花筒阵阵发痛，仿佛如磁铁一般，另一端正不断的凑近吸引着。卡卡西从面具的间隙里将两指伸去了左眼下方，湿滑黏腻的血液粘上他的指腹，他只睁开了一瞬又迅速将左眼闭上，调整呼吸放平音调对队员摇了摇手，借着树枝发力站起身来接着向前方奔走。

“没事，继续执行任务。”

鹤已经先他们一步而去，兔子有些不放心的跟在他身后，虽为暗部，但她仍不失做人的良知，时刻担心自己的队长突发意外摔落被不知名的三流忍者杀害或是被野兽吞食。

这一带是著名的水之国雾隐村令人不敢靠近的沼泽森林，能够生存下来的都是凶猛的野兽与技艺高超的忍者，遍地的白骨与使沼泽中咕噜噜冒着气泡的尸体，就是最好的证明。

卡卡西强撑着不适继续向前奔走，看向白骨眼中不带一丝一毫的感情，即便白骨身旁闪烁着那耀眼的木叶护额。

“兔子，你先上去追鹤，我自己一个人守住后方。”

兔子看着他鬓角落下的汗珠，犹豫着刚要开口便被卡卡西带着强硬的态度给驳了回来。“执行任务。”

兔子面具下的脸忍不住抽搐着，看着臂膀处红艳的如同用血液刺上的暗部刺青，最终服从命令的低下了头。

“是。”

兔子说完便加快步子从他身侧擦肩而过，向着前方无尽的黑暗冲去。他欣慰的看着她离去的背影，疲累的找了处相对较安全的地方歇息的喘了口气，将随身携带的水壶凑近嘴边几口喝空扔进了沼泽池里。

他该继续赶路了。

暗部向来分工明确，鹤有些急功近利的冲去了前面，打破了原有的三人小队，卡卡西也不得不为了大局考虑而更换了作战方案，年轻的后辈需要有同伴陪在身旁以免发生不测，作为前辈的他需要恪尽职守的完成下达的任务，跟在他身旁也只会成为累赘，不如让他孤身一人好了。

“琳……”

他轻唤着，摘下了狐狸面具倚着树干仰头望着灰蒙蒙的天，降下的雨滴落在他干涩的眼里，他眨动着眼睛适应了下来，随即，面部被愈发大的雨全部打湿，面罩也黏在脸上让他透不过气。

他的睫毛泛着水光，水珠顺着脸颊从棱角落到脖颈，又顺着脖颈的曲线融入已被打湿的暗部制服里，他拉下了面罩任由雨滴的冲刷着身体。

随意吧，这双手，已经洗不干净了。

草丛窸窸窣窣的声音响起时，他摸出忍包里的苦无飞速向草丛扔了过去，同时迅速将面罩拉上，闭上了泛着红光的左眼。“谁！”

没有人站出来。正当卡卡西放松警惕以为只是路过的动物时，男人已经到了他的身后将方才抛出的三枚苦无全数握在了手里抵着他的脖颈微微发力，尖锐的顶端划破了布料刺出了血珠，他轻笑着不动声色。

“木叶的暗部队长，旗木卡卡西。”

好快……卡卡西还未反应过来便已被对方给控制住了命脉，他不会做出回头去看对方这种玩火自焚的傻事，手在地面摸索出方才摘下的狐狸面具——就算对方已经知道了他的身份，他仍不想让对方看到他的这幅狼狈样，以及那只价值极高的他的英雄的眼睛。

“你想做什么，我只是奉命出来执行任务，和你不认识吧。”他冷着语气说着，眼神捕捉着对方的漏洞，伺机等候将后背背着的利刃抽出的机会。

男人冷哼一声，拽着他的头发向后扯着，迫使他仰头看着自己。“确实，我们并不认识，我只知道你‘写轮眼卡卡西’的大名。”他的语气里无不在嘲讽，橘色虎纹面具上的水珠全数落到了他的脸上，黑色长袍下的脚踩住了他的手背，男人面具下的唇张合着，质问出声，“事到如今你还想用雷切来杀了我吗？废物。”

卡卡西没料想到对方居然对他如此知根知底，此刻他如落网的猎物动弹不得，控制着面部情绪避免激怒对方。

“你如果想杀了我就直接动手，不要说多余的话。”银色的发丝沾了水垂下，露出了他光洁的额头，和二分之一的皎好面容，他尝试用语言劝说他，以此来让对方改变当前的形式而自己得以找到突破口。

男人解开手腕上的束缚，收了苦无将卡卡西的手用粗长的铁链拴住，蹲下身时，卡卡西分明的看到了那只同样泛着红光的万花筒，如同敏锐的锋芒在寒光下闪映着。

宇智波……

他不敢想，他的英雄早就死了，为了救他而死，而自己也早在琳死时就死了一遍，昔日的水门班如今只剩下了他一个人，让他怎样才能毫无挂念的去作战。

“还想激怒我吗？你的查克拉在被我慢慢吸收，你也知道自己查克拉不足的事实吧，非要我把你逼到雷切都使不出的地步吗？”面具男宣布着残酷的事实，眯起了眼看着他不安分的手，从他后背的刀鞘里抽出被打磨的反光的刀刃，一把扔进了沼泽池里看着它冒着气泡沉了底，脸上露出狡黠的笑来，而卡卡西那绝望的眼神是他精神的良药。

卡卡西无视了他的挑衅，轰鸣的雷声在天边响起，他闭上了眼如同接受审判的罪犯，颤抖的双唇是他最后的妥协。

带土……我快来见你了。

面具男突然从身后抱住了他，面具往上推了推露出嘴唇，他张口咬破了卡卡西被水濡湿的肩头，血液被快速冲刷没有一点痕迹，卡卡西闷哼了一声在意识到对方的行为后内心泛起了恶心，止不住的干呕起来。

“很难受吧卡卡西，被一个不知道姓名的男人玷污了，痛苦的想死吧。”他将暗部的上衣往上推着，戴着黑色手套的手摸上了他的胸前，宽大的袖口下滑露出男人的小臂，堆在卡卡西的小腹前湿漉漉的滑蹭着，“但你不能死，我要你好好的活着。”

卡卡西徒劳的挣扎着，查克拉的过量流失让他感到头晕乏力，整只手都软绵绵的被男人囚住束缚在了身后。

面具男揉弄着他玫红色的乳头，看它随着自己推弄的方向而倒来倒去，长袍下的阴茎挺起隔着布料蹭了蹭卡卡西的臀缝。“你的身体比你温和多了。”男人说着，将他的面罩一把撕成碎片扔在一旁，手指探进了口腔里模拟着交媾在他的喉眼抽插着，听着他咳嗽他的心中泛起恶意的快感来。

“对着男人的身体也能做这种事，恶心。”卡卡西被按在地上脸朝地骂着，被雨水打湿的嫩草在前胸搔弄着又痒又痛，不时蹭过乳头的快感也使他快要崩溃，但他想着内心的光明，还是嘴硬的说出了这句话来。

面具男并未生气，反而觉得有些好笑，一把将他的裤子褪到了膝窝，大手隔着底裤覆上他的屁股发力，扯着底裤拉远又弹回，看着泡水的裤子撞回他白皙的臀瓣整个人颤抖着如同受惊的动物，激起的水珠飞溅到他脸上，男人将他的底裤半脱不脱的露出半个臀部，哑着嗓子说着，“那被男人触碰了有生理反应的你岂不是更恶心。”

卡卡西心中泛起的酸涩使他自己更加无力，他马上快被侵犯了，而那个男人不是带土。这样的认知只要一闪而过便永远磨灭不掉，他开始挣扎起来，铁链被弄得哐哐作响，写轮眼流下的血泪染红了绿草，从此刻起他深刻感到了自己的无力回天。他不愿在腐朽的废墟里讨求着安慰，看自己苟且偷安的活着不如死亡来的痛快。

带土……琳……

他狠下心来决定了，牙齿将要猛的咬下舌头，带来的却只有手指的粗糙质感与血液的甜腥味，但那并不是他自己的血，是男人的。卡卡西厌恶的吐了出来，男人忽然卡住他的下颚骨迫使他张开嘴巴伸直了舌，连最后也不给他机会。

“你不能死，想死了逃避一切责任吗？你这个垃圾。”

男人怒不可遏的完全褪下他的底裤，圆润的屁股已被水淋的湿润润的，顺着大腿根部往下滴着水，他掐了一把泛着水光的屁股，掀起自己的长袍用下体在臀缝处蹭着，有着水液的皮肤湿湿滑滑的，他有些控制不住的快速挺动着，用着不知轻重的力道打上他的臀瓣。

卡卡西顺从的趴着，眼泪混着雨水滴落在地，他叫不出声，下巴脱臼只能张大了嘴不雅观的流下涎水，身体抽搐着在冷风中颤抖，他连打几个喷嚏，再也没有力气反抗对方。

面具男看他不动了，脱下兜帽露出了黑色的刺头，隔着一层面具亲吻着他的后背，尽管这给卡卡西带来的感觉就像一块塑料在他的后部磨蹭。最后他在卡卡西失神的享受温柔时猛的又打上臀瓣。淤血在白嫩的臀部如此惹眼，卡卡西带来的每次细微的颤抖都被他视为荣誉。在陌生男人面前你也会那么爽吗，卡卡西？

他将手指塞进后穴就着雨水扩张着，雨水并不如润滑剂来的快，它能给卡卡西带来的只有强行扩张的疼痛和撕裂般的痛楚。卡卡西支起膝盖向前爬着躲避着男人的手指，男人也不急，待他远了又扯着铁链将他拽回来，一把按去自己的阴茎上，深顶到底。

“啊——！”

卡卡西说不了话，只能大叫出声，瞪大了眼睛被后穴带来的疼痛击的往后倒去。面具男毫不心疼的快速挺动着要在狭窄的肉道找到一处栖身之所，血液助长了他的润滑，他得以进出的更为顺滑。未扩张完备的后穴强行吃下如此巨物的后果只有受伤，疼痛涌上他的神经，这比被起爆符直接将身体炸成几部分还痛苦。

卡卡西的万花筒与他眼中的万花筒产生共鸣一齐转动着，但面具男刻意挑了个体位让他看不到自己的面部。单手按着他的双手束缚着，让卡卡西张开了腿跪在了草地上，直起身子身下就是男人勃起的阴茎。

“夹太紧了，这是你的第一次吧？”面具男吃味的问着，擦去他脸上混为一体的水液，强迫着他睁开开了万花筒的左眼，阴茎狠命顶着寻找着软肉，卡卡西双眼无神，唾液顺着无法闭合的嘴角流到了胸前，将挺立的乳头染的更加色情。

这个贱货。

面具男将他脱臼的下巴弄了回去，用木遁召来藤条塞进他的嘴里防止他再咬伤自己。他开始用手折磨起他的前胸来，苦无浅浅的刺破皮肤向外渗血，卡卡西的胸口与小腹不一会儿便血淋淋一片，嘴里的藤条快被他给咬断，他始终忍着痛不吭一声。

“我看你能撑多久。”

面具男将他的身子转了过来，任由雨水冲刷着，雨水划过伤口每一次都如同刀割，偏偏他还恶劣的用手扇着卡卡西微微起伏的胸部，胸部的触感比起屁股来不相上下， 在雨中被扇的“啪啪”作响，嫩红的乳肉肿起将可怜的小豆衬的更为孤立无助。

卡卡西喘着气又落下了血泪，倏地，他被男人按住了脖颈往死里发力，眼前的一切逐渐重影，他找寻着自己的影子，却一个也不是，他太狠心了，自己要被活生生掐死了。脖子上印上了红痕，男人收了手，在他濒临死亡急促呼吸时又重蹈覆辙掐住他。

“带土……带土……”卡卡西无意识的呓语着，嘴中的藤条被他咬断，他使出最后的力气来挣扎，腿脚胡乱蹬弄着想踢开男人，却被男人抓在了胸前一同制约住。

真的……没有退路了吗。

卡卡西索性闭上了眼，后穴中的疼痛他已经无法再次感知，只觉得身体里有根又硬又烫的巨物在进出，毫无快感可言，这根本不算是做爱，连发泄情欲都不算，这是来自野兽的折磨。

面具男看着他垂危的神情心中莫名的漾起快意，手伸去前方帮人撸动着软塌塌的阴茎，强迫着卡卡西拥有哪怕一丁点的快感，但他做不到。

他不是带土。

“你就那么喜欢他吗！他已经死了！那个生命的蝼蚁，废物，早就死了！连尸体都没有！”面具男呵斥着将他拉回现实，“因为想着他，所以你现在还含着我的阴茎扭着屁股？因为想着他，所以被我揪乳头时还会发颤？”

卡卡西瞪大了眼，雨越下越大，将他淋的迷迷糊糊，整个人躺在草地上大张着腿眼神里满是无望，他如同一具尸体，连一点的痛感都察觉不到。

面具男脱下面具，蒙上他的眼睛吻上了他的唇，他的口腔与冰凉的皮肤不成正比，他温柔的舔上卡卡西的舌面，含住他的企图伤害自己的尖齿，温热的手心抚上他的侧脸轻轻摸着，他解开了铁链，将他发红的手腕送到唇边轻吻着。

“雷……雷切！”卡卡西尽了最后的力，猛的起身将电流汇聚在指尖向他刺去，蓝色的光下，他的脸显得尤为惨白，瞳孔倒映之下，他看到了自己的过去，与将来。吹散的记忆如树叶飘散着四处彷徨，又被雨水打落落在地上作了成长变强的动力。

「“我来保护你们就好啦，那样不遵守规则也没事。”」

「“我一定会背负着宇智波的纹章当上火影！”」

「“我的同伴，由我来保护。”」

「“卡卡西……这只眼睛……送给你…”」

带土……

他终是倒了下去，顽强的生命力使他被折磨至今，却又还存于世间。生命无情的嘲弄着他，使会唱的喉咙哑成了无言的歌，使英雄的眼中吣满泪水，他那本是空灵的情绪，此时上面全打上了拙笨补丁。※

“一定要这样拼命？”

面具男平静的语气给了他最后的暴击，他穿透了卡卡西的攻击站在原地还有些衣衫不整的看着倒在身后的卡卡西，用脚踢了踢，但他仿佛真的死了，一动也不动。

“果然是个只会说的废物。”面具男如是说着，却与话语不一的蹲下了身子将他的额头抵在自己的胸口，所有的柔情在面具掉落的那一刻起全数展露了出来。他安抚着卡卡西，唇瓣贴着他的额头传递着热量，查克拉源源不断的输入对方的体内。“我也是。”

他也曾这样抱紧着琳，琳死后，他世界里的温柔消失了，如果再让卡卡西……

他无法忍受，但他更不敢面对他。他不是没有回过木叶，但每次给他带来的永远只有悲痛，他的卡卡西受的伤与得到的褒奖根本不能达成正比，他拼了命保护的木叶，何时也能温柔些对待他。这个英雄被冷眼相对的世界，是肮脏的，它将一切柔和的晨光展现在世人面前，而撕破遮盖后的恶劣令人作呕。

绝望，他的英雄无路可退。

“带…土……”卡卡西逐渐恢复了意识，缓缓睁开了眼睛，手指颤抖着抚上他带着伤疤的侧脸，难以置信的用着疑惑的语气声音细如蚊蝇。

树叶在风中摇动着发出响声，雨渐渐停了下来，淡泊的天起了浓重的雾，太阳从云霾中探出身子照着大地。

“我不是他。”

带土发着颤将他的手移开，又重新戴上了面具准备扭头就走。

“带土……”卡卡西拽住了他的衣袍，着了水的袍子很重，重的他快挪不动脚。

“我知道是你……”

“放手吧卡卡西，我只是个没有姓名的人，根本不是宇智波带土。”他挣脱着卡卡西，却发现脚下的步子僵在了原地，这根本不是他的本意！他只想恶狠狠的羞辱他一番，谁知道卡卡西突然叫起那个名字让他如此无措的头脑一片空白。

“你又要走了吗？又要丢下我一个人。”他沉默着，穿上了衣物起身望着他的背影伸手，他不知道下次再和对方见面是什么时候，更不知道还有没有下次。双腿并拢走动引来的痛让他直不起腰，他只能狼狈的、不堪的去追逐他的英雄。

“卡卡西！”带土回头瞪着他，写轮眼转动着对他施了幻术，卡卡西闭上了眼听着声音靠近他，倒进他的怀里如同丧家之犬般。

“带我走。”

带土拍了拍他的肩，将人搂入怀中，他对爱恋与情欲已完全失去了兴趣，此刻只觉得这样的卡卡西是他从未见过的，孤立无助的。

卡卡西每次给他送来红豆糕他都知道，他趁着人走后找到那块写着“宇智波带土”的墓碑前，看着新鲜的水仙花发愣，转而忍不住弯下身子抚摸着石碑如同抚摸恋人的脸。

琳的死让他一度失去了理智，在被斑的月之眼计划劝说后，他开始召集各村叛忍收集人柱力召唤十尾。就算这样，他也从未忘记过他的少年。

他看着他进了暗部，融进深不见底的黑暗中。

他看着他一次次的戴着狐狸面具为了所谓的任务不顾队友的安危。

他为什么会变成了这样……他不该是这样！

他想要拯救他，让他看清世界的黑暗，不要再整日奔波为了他人效力。

“卡卡西，我不能带你走。”真正身处黑暗的应该是他这样的人，他邪恶、肮脏、无情，而卡卡西不是那样的人，他不是！他只用安心呆在木叶做个普通的上忍，他的安全由自己暗中保护，这样的生活已足够幸福。

“带土，不要再丢下我了！我已经没有琳和水门老师了！为什么连你也要留我这个废物独自一个人……”他的手圈住了带土的脖颈，扯开他的面具激烈的吻上了他的唇，他的舌生涩的抚慰着带土，牙齿触碰下唇轻咬了一口，他模模糊糊的边吻边说着，“我可以做任何你让我做的事，你可以杀了我，你可以把我做成——”

“够了！只会耍嘴皮子的废物。”他按住卡卡西的头回吻住，牙齿咬破了他的嘴唇，却没有一个人退出来，他们都在忍耐着痛苦相拥。苦涩的泪珠落到了带土的嘴角，两人舌尖相碰着争夺着分散苦涩。

他居然哭了。

卡卡西伸手揩去他的泪珠，狭长的鱼眼半睁着闪着亮光，他低低的说了句，“爱哭鬼……”

唇角勾起的笑是最美的春光。

“笨蛋。”带土温声骂了句，将他额前的头发撩到了脑后，明知故问道：“你真的想好了吗。”和我一起，坠入深渊。

“我想好了。”他睁开了那只写轮眼和带土的写轮眼相视着，他们本就应是最好的搭档，伴侣，相思相守的恋人。

纵使万丈深渊身处地狱，我也愿意陪在你身旁。

因为你就是我的光，和你在一起就有无限温暖。

带土笑着牵住了他的手，两人心照不宣的低声说了句。

“神威。”

“神威。”

眨眼间，原地只剩下了掉落在地的狐狸面具。

是谁路过？将暗部的面具悄悄扔进了沼泽里。

带着兔子面具的女孩浑身湿透，看着天边的彩虹长发在风中飞舞。

“前辈，我只能帮你到这里了。”

end.

※选自林徽因的诗句 有修改


End file.
